Surprise A Year of eNVy
by ampliphy
Summary: A/N: I do NOT own Gossip Girl. The fic is about a year in the life of Nate and Vanessa full of surprises. Some little some big. How i like to imagine them. Please excuse the extreme cheesiness. I can't help it. :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do NOT own Gossip Girl.

The fic is about a year in the life of Nate and Vanessa full of surprises. Some little some big. How i like to imagine them. Please excuse the extreme cheesiness. I can't help it. :)

-------------------------------

I was floating on cloud nine since he said he wants to be with me. The whole ride we sat in silence; glancing at on another and smiling. Nate held me close, kissing every tear of joy that trickled down my face.

The taxi dropped us off in front of his house. His mother was away for the weekend, so we had the house all to ourselves. He escorted me upstairs to his room.

"Uh, I hope you don't think anything's going to happen up here, just because you gave another great speech?" I quipped placing my purse on his desk and kicking my shoes off.

He turned around and moved in close backing me against the wall. "Oh, Ms. Abrams, After all we've been through, I'm still surprised by how much you underestimate me." Then he kissed me on the cheek.

"As gorgeous as you are in that dress, let's get you out of it…" he said walking across his room.

"Nate! I'm serious."

"I am too." He returned placing a t-shirt and sweatpants in my hands.

"Oh."

"You get changed up here and I run downstairs and grab those drinks. What would you like?"

"Uh…Hot Cocoa."

"Seriously?" he laughed.

"Seriously!"

"Gosh, I don't even know if we have such a thing in this house. But if that's what you want…"

He closed the door and left me up there alone.

I walked over and sat the clothes on his bed. I slipped out of the dress and pulled on the shirt. I turned to grab the pants when the bedroom door opened.

"I'm not dressed." I screeched.

Nate popped his head in then covered his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I want to see if you wanted marshmallows in your cocoa."

Putting the pants on and walking over to the door, I removed his hand from his eyes and kissed him on the lips. "Yes, I would like marshmallows in my cocoa. I'll go with you."

I took his hand and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

As we walked into the kitchen, I saw two empty mugs and a bag of marshmallows.

"Where's the cocoa?"

"Uh right, um…we don't have any."

"Oh. Ok. Well what do you have?" I asked letting go of his hand to search for edible goods.

"Not much. With mom not here and we haven't exactly hired back all the help, I usually eat out or order in." he mumbled looking down as if he were ashamed for not having servants at his beckon call or for ever having them to begin with.

"Ok well that's cool." I walked back to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Do you know of any convenience stores that stay open after 1 am around here? I just got a crazy idea."

"What?"

"Not telling."

"Yeah there is a 24 hour store about a block and half down the street. What do you want me to go get."

"I told you, I'm not telling you. Now go get changed and we will go there together." I turned him around patted him on the butt sending him on his way.

He turned around in shock. "Oh that's how you want to play now? You'll pay for that later." He said with a wink and proceeded up the stairs.

I waited about ten minutes for his return. When he returned he was carrying a hoodie and a pair of shoes. "Here, I thought you might need these for the walk."

"Thanks."

Walking down the street, Nate's arm draped over my shoulder, my arm around his waist, we couldn't be any happier. I didn't care if someone saw me walking around the UES in clothes that were way to big on me and shoes that clunked with every step I took.

When we reached the store, I told him to wait outside. I ran in and got the few things needed for my idea and ran back out.

"Let's go." I said grabbing his arm.

"So what the big idea?" he asked trying to reach the bag of stuff.

"It's a surprise. You will just have to wait and see."

"Just tell me. PLEASE????" He begged flashing his puppy dog blue eyes.

How could any girl resist those baby blues? I stopped walking and pulled him closer to me and hung the bang in his face. "You want to know? You really want to know? Well you are going to have to catch me to find out."

I ran about half a block when I was swept off my feet. Nate had caught up and picked me up and spun me around. He put me back down on the ground and kissed me again flashing his puppy eyes. "I guess I can wait…"

He took my hand in his and we walked in sync the rest of the way back.

We went into the kitchen and I told him to go sit in the other room while I prepared the surprise.

I found a kettle to boil some water in and a plate for the treats. I opened a box and broke 4 of the contents in half. Then broke the two candy bars in half. I made two mugs of hot cocoa adding a marshmallow to each one. Then I put 4 marshmallows in the microwave to warm up. I placed the marshmallows on each half of the candy bar and made it into a sandwich with the 8 halves of the box content.

I sat them all on the tray along with the two mugs and walked into his bedroom.

I almost dropped the tray when I saw what he had done. He dimmed the lights and had candles lit all around and was sitting on his bed with a red rose for me.

"Oh my Gosh!"

"Surprise!" he said getting off the bed, walking towards me. "Let me help you with this."

Still in shock from the sudden romantic side showing, I didn't notice Nate doubled over laughing by the bed.

"What's so funny?"

"S'mores, Vanessa?"

"Surprise!" I blushed and giggled.

"I LOVE IT!" he said shoving one in his mouth

"Glad you like it."

We sat on his bed right next to each other and ate the last few s'mores and sipping hot cocoa.

"So you really like the surprise." I asked as he cleared the tray from the bed.

"Loved it!" he said crawling back on the bed, now hovering over me. "Thank you."

I kissed him firmly on the lips that still tasted of s'mores and pulled his body close to me. "You're Welcome. And thank you for forgiving me. I thought you would never talk to me ever again after what I did."

Lying on his side next to me he sighed "I told you I was happy with this. And if you can forgive me for all the things I've put you through, I can forgive you one. You are the one I want to be with."

Running my hair though his hair and down his face, "I want to be with you too." tears falling down my face again.

He wiped the tears from my cheek and pulled me in tighter to his body. As our lips collided with passion, I couldn't feel more alive. I suddenly felt his hands creeping up my shirt. I pushed it away and he tried again.

"Nate…I'm not ready for that." I said breathing heavily between kisses.

"I know. But I can't help myself. You look so good in my shirt." He said kissing my neck.

"Well if you can't control yourself, then maybe I should head home." I tried to move away but he was not letting me go anywhere.

"Don't leave. I'll behave."

And he did. We kissed until we fell asleep still holding each other as close as possible face to face dreaming of the many days ahead together.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do NOT own Gossip Girl.

The fic is about a year in the life of Nate and Vanessa full of surprises. Some little some big. How i like to imagine them. Please excuse the extreme cheesiness. I can't help it. :) The story will mainly be from Vanessa's POV.

------

This Chapter is bout the morning after. There isn't much NV and its still extremely cheese. I wanted to throw some home life in. The next chapter should have more NV interaction. Hope you guys like it.

----------------------------------------------------

I was awoken the next morning by the sound of Nate's phone vibrating.

"Nate…your phone." I nudged him to wake up.

"What…huh…oh."

I suddenly felt cold when he climbed out of bed to get his phone. He walked into his bathroom so I couldn't hear who he was talking to.

He reappeared with a face of shock. "Nate? Is everything ok?"

"Bart Bass died in an accident last night. That was Serena asking if I had seen Chuck since he found out."

"Ohmygosh, poor Chuck. How was Serena holding up?"

"Um…She's Ok, I guess. Listen, Sorry, but I have to go find Chuck; make sure he's ok."

"Ok. I totally understand. Let me get my stuff and let you get to Chuck. When you find him, give him my condolences please."

"Wait, you don't have to go Vanessa. Come with me." Grabbing my hand away from the door.

"No Nate. Chuck is your friend and he needs you right now. Just call me later." I kissed him and proceeded down the stairs.

I got outside and hailed a cab.

When I arrived by home, I was greeted by my sister on a high. She was making breakfast and blasting music singing and dancing. I guess she had a good night too.

"Well, well, well….Late night 'Nessa? Guess that means you didn't break up with that Archie guy or you did and went and got drunk and hooked up with Tom, Dick or Harry down the block."

I tossed my stuff in the chair, and walked over to the bar stool in the kitchen and laughed. "I did break up with Nate. But he came after me and said that after all we've been through he only wanted to be with me. So we kissed and made up."

"Oh, that explains the smile and you wearing…are those his clothes? 'Nessa I never took you as a Walk of shame girl. But then again, you are my sister." She said, pushing a plate of waffles to me.

"I have done nothing to be shamed of. He wanted me out of my dress…" I said stuffing my face.

"I'm sure he did…" Ruby mocked.

"No, no, no. Not like that. The dress Jenny gave me yesterday was see-through. She set me up for humiliation. Nate let me change into a pair of his clothes at his house."

"Wait what? Little Jhumph gave you that beautiful dress and it was see-through? What did she do to humiliate you? Why would she do that? I thought you were breaking up with _Rich Boy_ for her."

"Yeah, well I guess Jenny and I are going to have to talk all this craziness over. We've both done some bad things to each other…But I don't want to think about that right now. Even after all that, I had the best night of my life."

"Awwww…look at you blushing. That good, aye? Hope you used protection." She said sipping her coffee.

"RUBY! We didn't anything. I changed clothes, we ate s'mores then slept. I may be your sister but I don't just do that with anybody."

"Oh what are you trying to say? Are you saying I'm easy? I mean I made Tom, Dick and Harry all wait till…2 am." She laughed.

"You said it, not I." I quipped.

"But you always were the better sister. The _good girl_." She mocked.

"You said it, no I." I smiled at her and grabbed another waffle from the stack.

"I'm sure Archie will change that, sooner rather than later." She said walking out of the kitchen and into her room.

I finished my plate of food and cup of coffee, grabbed my things from the chair and went to my room. I had taken the day off of work, thinking I would be home curled up in bed crying about giving up the guy I loved. I never would have thought about him coming after me, spending the night for him to us to go our separate ways again.

I took a shower and was in the process of getting dressed when I noticed my phone vibrating. It was a missed call from Nate.

"Hey Vanessa, I just wanted to call you and make sure you made it home safely. We still haven't found Chuck, but I'm sure he's ok. Hopefully, we find him soon. Oh and I sent you a little gift. Talk to you later."

"VANESSA! Prince Charming sent you a surprise." Ruby said banging on my door.

I opened my bedroom door to a huge bouquet of red roses and a box. I took the flowers from Ruby and laid them on my desk and read the note that was attached.

"_Thinking of you. Miss you already. Nate."_

Then I took the opened the box. Inside were my shoes from the night before. I didn't even notice I left them.

"Do they fit, Cinderella?" Ruby joked.

"Yes!" I said slamming the door in her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do NOT own Gossip Girl**

-----------------------------------

I didn't hear from Nate the rest of the day. Either he was with Chuck trying to console him or he was still looking for him. I didn't want to disturb them, so I busied myself around the apartment working on some of my latest films and by spending time with my sister.

I climbed into bed wearing Nate's hoodie and turned on the TV for late night news. All the channels were talking about the death of Bart Bass. Poor Chuck was all I could think.

I don't know how long I had been asleep, when my phone rang.

"Hel…lo."

"Hey V, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nate? What time is it? Is everything ok? Did you find him? How is he? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I left him back at his apartment at the Palace about an hour ago. He is having a hard time. But I don't know what more to do for him. Blair was going in as I was leaving. Hopefully she can help him."

"Poor Chuck."

Silence fell over the phone, neither of sure how to change the topic of conversation.

"Well I'm heading to bed now. I wanted to call you and say goodnight and let you know that everything was ok."

"You didn't have to call me. But I'm glad you did." I yawned.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he yawned back.

"I have to work at the gallery. It's been pretty busy with the holidays around."

"I was thinking about doing breakfast or lunch tomorrow."

"Breakfast sounds good."

"Good I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

"Good night V"

"Good night Nate."

------------------

**Sorry for the delay in updates and i know this isn't much. Its a filler chapter. I'm working on more and trying to move the story along faster.**


End file.
